Tramp/Dialogue
Normal conversation * Tramp: Spare some change guv? ** Sorry I haven't got any *** Player: Sorry I haven't got any *** Tramp: Thanks anyway ** Go get a job *** Player: Go get a job *** Tramp: You startin? ** Ok here you go *** Player: Ok here you go *** {1 coin taken if there are coins in inventory; continues below even if player did not give money} *** Tramp: Thankyou, thats great **** No problem **** So don't I get some sort of quest hint or something now ***** Player: So don't I get some sort of quest hint or something now ***** Tramp: No that's not why I'm asking for money ***** Tramp: I just need to eat ** Is there anything down this alleyway *** (See cases of dialogue below) If the player has no gang affiliation yet * Is there anything down this alleyway? ** Player: Is there anything down this alleyway? ** Tramp: Yes there is actually ** Tramp: A notorious gang of thieves and hoodlums ** Tramp: Called the blackarm gang *** Thanks for the warning **** Player: Thanks for the warning **** Tramp: Don't worry about it **** (Dialogue ends) *** Do you think they would let me join? **** Tramp: You never know **** Tramp: You'll find a lady down there called Katrine **** Tramp: Speak to her **** Tramp: But don't upset her, she's pretty dangerous **** (Completing this dialogue will allow the player to ask Katrine about the gang) **** (Dialogue ends) If the player has joined the Phoenix Gang * Is there anything down this alleyway? ** Player: Is there anything down this alleyway? ** Tramp: Yes there is actually ** Tramp: A notorious gang of thieves and hoodlums ** Tramp: Called the blackarm gang *** Thanks for the warning **** Player: Thanks for the warning **** Tramp: Don't worry about it **** (Dialogue ends) *** Do you think they would let me join? **** Tramp: No **** Tramp: You're a collaborator with the phoenix gang **** Tramp: There's no way they'll let you join ***** How did you know I was in the phoenix gang? ****** Player: How did you know I was in the phoenix gang? ****** Tramp: I spend a lot of time on the streets ****** Tramp: And you hear those sorta things sometimes ***** Any ideas how I could get in there then? ****** Player: Any ideas how I could get in there then? ****** Tramp: Hmm I dunno ****** Tramp: Your best bet would probably be to get someone else ****** Tramp: Someone who isn't a member of the phoenix gang ****** Tramp: To Infiltrate the ranks of the black arm gang ****** Tramp: If you find someone ****** Tramp: Tell em to come to me first ******* Ok good plan ******** Player: Ok good plan ******* Like who? ******** Player: Like who? ******** Tramp: There's plenty of other adventurers about ******** Tramp: Besides yourself ******** Tramp: I'm sure if you asked one of them nicely ******** Tramp: They would help you ******** (Dialogue ends) If the player is in the Black Arm Gang * Is there anything down this alleyway? ** Player: Is there anything down this alleyway? ** Tramp: Yes there is actually ** Tramp: A notorious gang of thieves and hoodlums ** Tramp: Called the blackarm gang *** Thanks for the warning **** Player: Thanks for the warning **** Tramp: Don't worry about it **** (Dialogue ends) *** Do you think they would let me join? **** Player: Do you think they would let me join? **** Tramp: I was under the impression you were already a member Category:Shield of Arrav Category:Quest dialogues